Home
by Moon's Phantom38
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki had taught them that home meant returning to a place where someone was thinking of you and waiting for you, a place where you were loved and accepted for being who you are. It was the reason she waited and it was the reason he returned.
1. Drabble 1: Habit

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Warning: Spoilers**_

* * *

 **Home**

 **Drabble One: Habit**

"Good moring, Imzuoz-kun and Kotetsu-kun!" Haruno Sakura, a pink-haired medic nin cheerfully greeted them and bounced toward the check-point at the front gates. They politely greeted her in response, returning her joyful smile.

"Waiting again, Sakura? Even on your day off." One the males asked and almost chuckled when he spotted a book in her hands. It was obvious what she was planning to do for the rest of this day.

She nodded, sending them _that_ look (they should know by now) and relied. "Of course, I am. You guys should know that by now. Geez."

They laughed, holding their hands up in defence and merely watched as she made herself comfortable under a nearby tree, taking rest in the shade. They'd learnt from Naruto, the village's hero that they shouldn't pity her for her belief and have come to accept it. Instead, they've began cheering her on in secret and hoped for her sake that if she didn't get the happy ending she was looking for, that someone way better and deserving of the strong female walked her way. They didn't want to see her story end in tears.

They knew why though – why she came to the Leaf's gates every morning and every evening after work.

She was waiting for the man she loved to come home.

Uchiha Sasuke was a very lucky man, having a woman _this_ devoted waiting for him.

They wished they had such devotion.

Everyone within the village believed that she should stop this, get away from this ugly _habit_ she'd developed waiting for someone who won't come home or honour the unconditional love she continues to give him. Her time would be better spent on someone else whom would treat her better and wouldn't leave her waiting, crushing her heart every day. They knew though…it wasn't a habit or a waste of time; she was going to be here when he arrived and greet him with open arms. She was going to give him what he needed.

Her acceptance, her love thus the reason she always waited – it was a good habit.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Who ever said I never shipped Sakura x Sasuke?**_

 _ **Do please check out my other stories Godparents, Hajimari and Faults. (Warning, unless you hate Sasuke x Hinata then don't read Faults)**_

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	2. Drabble 2: Hope

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Warning: Spoilers**_

* * *

 **Home**

 **Drabble Two; Hope**

It's been a year and half since she began waiting for him, ready to greet him with open and welcoming arms. She arrived at the gate every morning and evening at the same time every day, she often also spent her off days lounging around by the gate with something in her hands to keep her occupied. There were days were she was joined by other ninja, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei came by the most but Hinata was the one who came by daily; not because she knew Sasuke or was waiting for him herself, because the Hyuuga believed in her the most…and in him.

The former heiress knew what it was like to wait – Hinata had waited for Naruto almost her whole life.

Now, it was her turn to wait for Sasuke.

It was strange how something as small as a glance turned into something greater.

She'd been around five, when she had used her pink bangs to hide her big forehead and had been playing hid-and-seek with a group of girls. Her hiding place had been behind a few bushes, several yards from where the seeker was counting and had gotten distracted by a cluster of beautiful butterflies, flying around lazily then suddenly heard a gasp. She'd turned to face the sound and came face-to-face with a young Uchiha Sasuke…then somehow, she forgot about the game and _they_ ended up playing together.

It had been wonderful.

But…it was the past.

She'd pushed and pushed, tried as best she could to get him to notice her in the academy and to accept her. Her fragile heart had chosen him, starting out as a mere crush and as she grew up into a woman that crush transformed into love. She chose to change from that narcissistic and useless little girl into a fierce and independent woman. She had become a better person…all in the hope that he'd finally notice her.

She still hoped… _would he ever come home?_

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Thanks Naruto/ Sasuke x Sakura fans for giving my fic a chance. *stars in eyes* Please have the kind heart to at least glance at my other stories. *bats eyelashes* Thanks for also fa'ving and following this tale._**

 ** _Moon's Phantom38_**


	3. Drabble 3: Hyuuga Hinata

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Warning: Spoilers**_

* * *

 **Home**

 **Drabble Three: Hyuuga Hinata**

Frowning in disapproval and concern, her lavender orbs bore into dull emerald ones. "Sakura-chan."

Those emerald eyes slowly shifted to gaze at her, closing dramatically then taking forever to open again. She could see the black bags beneath them and red surrounding them, as well as how they remembered her of a puffer-fish. Her friend's skin was pale, not its usual tan colour and her bright hair didn't shine, and instead it was oil and had knots everywhere. Haruno Sakura didn't look like the strong and independent woman she was – she didn't look like that beautiful blossomed she was named after.

She appeared died and lifeless.

She also looked similar to a troll.

If she'd been younger and her heart filtering in jealousy, Hinata would've actually enjoyed this – everyone had an unpleasant side even her. However she too, as Sakura had, had grown up and matured since then. Furthermore, they'd become friends as the years have passed.

Sakura Haruno was her friend and she couldn't bear to see someone she cared about suffer.

Hyuuga Hinata wasn't going to let her friend give-up; her blessed eyes had seen the invisible and she knew the truth. There was hope. There was no reason to give-up.

"Sakura-chan, get up." The woman demanded and her frown deepened as her friend simply turned over, covering herself with her blanket. Huffing at her behaviour, she harshly pulled on the blanket and laughed when a tug-of-war broke out. Thankfully, the medic-nin wasn't using her full strength.

"Stop, Hinata! Leave my blanket!" Her friend yelled and tried her best to sound angry yet the Hyuuga could hear the amusement in her voice and caught glimpses of her bad attempts at not grinning every time she managed to pull the blanket down.

"Give up, Sakura-chan!"

"Never!"

"Then why are you giving up on Uchiha-san?" Hinata questioned and smiled when those emerald eyes began to shine again – the cherry blossom bloomed.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Thanks for the FOLLOWS, READING this and FAV'ING this!**_

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	4. Drabble 4: Hand

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Warning: Spoilers**_

* * *

 **Home**

 **Drabble Four: Hand**

Grumbling and pulling a face, she turned her head in the other direction.

"Sakura…"A soft, masculine voice whispered and she tried to turn her face away again however something gentle yet course stopped her. "Wake up, Sakura."

Deciding whoever it was wasn't going to leave her alone; she rudely yawned in their face (that's what they get for waking her up) and tiredly lifted her eyelids to reveal two emerald orbs. Then she smiled, cupping the man's cheek and childishly scratched at his bread. "Morin', Dad."

"Moring, sweet pea…hey, listen there's a guest here to see you and he's growing very impatient. He has quiet the attitude and is making your mother uncomfortable. Please come deal with him." Her father requested and watched her peaceful, sleepy face change into rage. She flung back the covers and kicked her door open, her fist posed ready to punch someone in the head.

"Naurto-baka! How many…"Her voice died away as she took in her guest – this wasn't Naurto…it was the man she'd been waiting for to come home, it was her former teammate and her love. It was…"Sasuke…"

An amused smirk played on his lips and he slowly approached, his only hand cupping her jaw. "Tadaima, Sakura."

She sighed wistfully, leaning into his hand and grasping it lovingly between her two. All that time she'd spent waiting at the village gates hadn't been for nothing because here he was now. She'd waited two years – two terribly long years – for him to come home and he finally _was_ home. He was in the place he belonged, in front of her and touching her face gently with a loving light in his dark eye. Uchiha Sasuke was finally home…

Smiling beautifully, she locked eyes and pulled his scarred hand closer.

"Okaeri, Sasuke."

* * *

 **A/N**

 _Tadaima - I'm Home._

 _Okaeri - Welcome Back._

 ** _Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it! Thanks for reading, following and fav'ing._**

 ** _Moon's Phantom 38_**


	5. Drabble 5: Home

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Warning: Spoilers**_

* * *

 **Home**

 **Drabble Five; Home**

Walking along the street, his dark eye noticed a weed growing beside a pink flower. _Much like Sakura and I, she's grown into a beautiful woman. Why she continues to wait for me, I'll never know. I don't deserve such a woman in my life…but no matter how hard I push, she refuses to let go. I tried to kill her for pete's sake!_

Abruptly a nearby bush burst into black flames; turning from his thoughts, he quickly put the fire out.

He couldn't believe the nerve he had back then, manipulating her (that desperate for his love and acceptance) into almost killing Karin then trying to kill her himself – blinded by all his rage and pain. Thankfully, Kakashi and Naruto had come to the rescue. He didn't where he would be know if she wasn't around…

His heart wouldn't have warmed, he wouldn't feel any happiness…and neither would he be able to see her emerald eyes sparkle every time he walked into the room – the only person beside Naruto to be happy to see him. Her lips would curve upwards into a lovely smile, _that_ sparkle and her cheeks would innocently glow the same colour as her well-kept hair. He selfishly enjoyed how she had looked this morning, shocked and delighted in her fluffy kitten pyjamas…she was beautiful.

Out of all the men in Konohakagure, she loved him and chose to wait for him; he knew he was undeserving of such devotion…yet it was because of her this place was home. It was because of her that he returned at all.

He had many painful memories here and at each glance, he was always reminded of the past. It inwardly crippled him every time and each time he wanted, more than anything he wanted to burn the whole place to the ground. Watch the Leaf burn to ash in his Uchiha black flames…

Then _she_ always appeared.

He couldn't burn down his _home_ because _she,_ Haruno Sakura was here.

She made it home.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Thank you for reading, following and fa'ving this. REVIEWS - love 'em!**

 **Moon's Phantom38**


	6. Drabble 6: Helpless

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Warning: Spoilers**_

* * *

 **Home**

 **Drabble Six; Helpless**

Helpless…

The one thing Uchiha Sasuke was not.

…yet it was what he was feeling.

It was not someone of his stature should feel; he was after all one of the most powerful shinobi alive nonetheless he'd learnt from many hardships that as powerful as he may be, he was still a human being. He felt the same needs as everyone else, he still needed to breathe and consume food. He still had to be hydrated and needed sleep as everyone else did…he also _felt._

He'd abandoned the place his selfless brother killed and died for because he'd been stupid and believed due to _feeling too much_ he was weak. He became a wanted criminal and a traitor to the Leaf, leaving behind all he had really had – to become powerful.

He'd achieved what he'd wanted; it had felt so…so empty, pointless.

His best friend and the Leaf's hero had quickly saved him, violently placing them back on the right path. Just as the blond had done for all others whom had also began walking into the darkness. He was Uzumaki Naruto and it was what he did – he saved the lost.

Then Haruno (now Uchiha) Sakura, his lovely wife waited for him.

She believed he would find the redemption he was desperately seeking and waited for him to walk upon the right path once again, to return to her when he'd accomplished what he needed to do. She waited for him long, surprising considering her limited amount of patience and all the horrible things he'd done in his life. Despite that he was a monster, a cursed man and an Uchiha she had waited. She'd waited and she'd made Konohagakura home again.

Sakura, his wife had welcomed him home.

It was now his turn to…yet… _her tears…_

They made him helpless; he couldn't do a thing to stop them beside holding her hand and anxiously waiting for the first cries of their daughter – to welcome Uchiha Sadara into the world. In this moment, it was only thing he _could_ do…

He'd be the best father and man he could be.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Thanks for the REVIEW - YAY! Thank you as well for reading, following and fav'ing this story. Guys, I have a poll up if anyone wants to vote - please do.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	7. Drabble 7: Heart

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Warning: Spoilers**_

* * *

 **Home**

 **Drabble Seven; Heart**

"Sadara, you're father's home!" She called, pulling back from his embrace. They waited to hear her excited footsteps running across the wooden floors and delighted pants…yet she didn't appear.

Confused, dark orbs locked onto hers.

"She must be over at Naruto's." She responded with a light giggle and blossomed like a flower in spring when he smiled warmly down at her. He pulled her closer, sharing his warmth with on this cold winter's day and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Don't tell me she still likes that boy, wife."

Reaching up, she caressed his neck and moved her hand into his locks. "I don't think that's ever going to change."

Honestly she hoped that it never did, although Naruto's son hadn't started out as everyone had expected him to she knew that his heart was as golden as her best friend's and his beautiful Hyuuga. His parents were both people who had suffered by the hands of those they loved dearly today and grew to be adults who held this village together with their strength. She didn't see why the boy wouldn't learn and become someone who had heart too.

She believed he was the only one who could save Sadara if she were to fall to the Curse of Hatred. _Damn Uchiha genes…then again, I didn't marry Sasuke because he was an Uchiha. I married him because he's the man I could never stop loving, I married him because he's Sasuke._

"He's the only who could save her from the Curse. He's the only one who has the heart." Her husband stated with a troubled sigh and buried his head into her neck, inhaling the scent of strawberries and soap. She blushed heated when he nuzzled her.

"Would you prefer it if it was Orchimaru's son?" She inquired and held back her laughter when he stilled.

"That's why Sadara's getting a brother or a sister. "

Then she was promptly thrown over his shoulder and carried away. "Eh?!"

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Thanks for taking the time to read this, follow and favor it. 'EM REVIEWS - thank you. A;so, I have a poll up so please vote.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


End file.
